myheroacademiauniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Karina Guinto
---- , |occupation=Sidekick |affiliation=T.S.J High School (Formerly) |team(s)= |base of operations= |debut=Golden Memories |voice= English: }}Karina Guinto (カリナ グイント karina guinto) is currently a sidekick at the Overkill Hero Agency and the cousin of Armon Guinto. Appearance File:KarinaAPP01.png|Hero outfit. Personality Synopsis History Quirk and Abilities Quirk Disappear (かくれる kakureru): Karina's quirk gives her the ability to simply vanish from sight, along with anything she is wearing or holding at the time. It also removes her shadow and any evidence of her presence in the area, completely making her "disappear". The quirk actually tricks any onlookers' mind into not processing most aspects of her presence there, eliminating . The quirk affects anyone in a fifty-metre radius, provided that they can actually see him. Any item that Guido picks up whilst his quirk is activated can be seen floating, as they were not taken with him to be under his cloaking capability. When disappearing, Guido's body softly vanishes from sight in a blur of colour as he dissipates in plain sight. As a reflexive on and off switch for "invisibility", Karina doesn't need much effort in order to activate her quirk. There isn't any apparent gesture that she would use to signal its activation, as one wouldn't know even be able to see it in the first place. Karina does, however, need a second or two in order to prepare herself, making sure that she is carrying what she needs to before entering the cloaking process. She is only able to make items that are smaller than her disappear with her. The quirk also works on machines such as robots and cameras, having a different effect on the image sensory features and other scanning programs. As seen on screen, Karina can initially be seen as a sort of unrecognisable, pixelated figure that can be hard to distinguish at first. This can mess around with the machine's tracking on her as there will be abrupt moments of extreme static every now and again whenever Karina is in their line of sight. Strangely enough, the high-speed flash of a camera in the process of taking a picture is able to momentarily disrupt Karina's quirk for the split second, giving the camera the moment to take Karina's picture. On machines and tracking devices, Karina doesn't appear at all until she reappears out of her quirk. Since the range of the quirk only reaches to about fifty metres, people outside the radius is able to see Karina just fine. As they are out of range of the quirk's limit, snipers are able to take out Karina given that they remain outside the quirk's reach. She can also be detected by her reflection on things such as deep waters and mirrors, giving a clear image of Guido to detect him with. Karina can still be hit during this state of invisibility, although those who do will feel only a second of contact. Most of Karina's combat is heavily influenced by her quirk, as she has proven countless times to be a dangerous enemy. She often trains with knives to use in conjunction with Disappear, as the sharp pain of the knives are usually only felt once they have pierced their subject. It seems that it would be the only way to inflict damage onto others is with a weapon, however, as Karina's physical attacks serve no predominant damage due to the quirk focusing on making her disappear, sharing some of the key aspects for other items she carries on her. Super Moves Physical Prowess Overall Ability: Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: High Endurance: Stats Equipment Battles and Events Quotes Trivia Background Notes *Her appearance is a recoloured Suzuka from Akame Ga Kill! Character Notes Miscellaneous Notes References Category:Females Category:Sidekicks Category:Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users